


Double date with my ex

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Double Date, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Past Relationship(s), nabrina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Rosalind and Sabrina go on a double date





	Double date with my ex

When Rosalind suggested to Sabrina that they go on a double date together, the blonde didn't think twice and accepted her best friend's idea - even before asking Nick. She and Roz had quickly settled on a classic: movies and dinner. This way, everyone would be happy with the date choice, mortal or not.

''We don't do dates in the Dark World, less..._double dates_. I'm a bit confused. Care to explain it to me? You told me that in relationships, mortals are committed to one person, so what's the purpose of double dates?'' Nick asked, eyebrows pulled, not quite understanding the concept of double dates.

Sabrina chuckled from where she sat on her bed, pushing away her Herbalism book she was studying from. ''It's the same as a regular date, except we're two couples going together.'' 

Weeks ago, Nick had voiced his desires to be more involved into Sabrina's mortal life and learn more about mortal traditions - especially regarding love. He had been to Baxter High's Valentine's Day dance back in February and, surprisingly, had had a lot of fun. It was time to experience another mortal 'tradition'.

The young warlock rolled his eyes. ''I got that part. I meant, _why_? I thought you liked when we go on dates together, just the two of us...'' 

After attending the Academy of Unseen Arts, Sabrina started realizing and seeing all the wrongs in scary movies. All the spells, exorcism rituals or even the demons weren't as accurate as people thought. She was capable to see past it and enjoy the movie, unlike Nick who would constantly point out the wrongs throughout the movie and, although some would find it annoying, he made it quite hilarious. He was so mad and outrated on their first double feature date, Sabrina still laughs when she think about that night.

''I do, Nick,'' she assured him, crawling up top on the bed and joining the latter where he was laying. 

She had told her aunts that Nick was there to help her study, she couldn't get too close to him and risk one of them - especially Zelda - to walk in and catch them _not_ studying. 

''But, it's a mortal thing...a best friend goal. Going on a double date with your best friend and your bae.'' 

He blinked. ''Pardon me. Your what?''

Sabrina shook her head, realizing that he probably didn't know mortal slang. ''Nevermind.''

''Mortals are weird...'' Nick declared. ''But, I'm willing to give this double date a try.'' He leaned and she craned her neck, meeting for a kiss.

.

Come the night of the double date, as she was getting ready, Sabrina realized something: not only she would have to go on a date with her boyfriend, but also her _ex-boyfriend_. She dropped her lipstick, causing a red smear of lipstick on her vanity table.

What did she get herself into?

Her sudden predicament didn't come from a possible regret. If there was one thing Sabrina was certain: she was over Harvey - romantically. Breaking up with her first love had been a difficult choice, but it was the right thing to do. And, although they weren't together anymore, she had never wanted to remove Harvey from her life. He was a good friend to her before they started dating and was hoping to have that again with him.

But, was going on a double date with Harvey a good idea? She didn't mind Roz and him dating, but was she ready for this? Or, was it too soon? 

Before she could figure out responses to her questionings, the doorbell rang, signaling that Nick had arrived. 

.

''You've been unusually fidgety since we left the your house, if everything okay?'' Nick asked as they were walking to the theater where Rosalind and Harvey should be meeting them. 

Sabrina glanced up and flashed him a smile. ''Yeah, everything's okay.''

She knew that lying to Nick was wrong, yet she couldn't see herself telling him her doubts concerning the double date. He might get the wrong idea and think that _he_ was the reason she didn't want to go, that she didn't want him to go out with she and her friends. Or, that she still had feelings for Harvey. That one was the farthest from the truth and sent a lump of guilt in her stomach. 

He gave her an uncertain look, seeing through her lie, but didn't press, pulling her closer to his side, hands tangled together. 

The October weather was kicking in, evenings getting chillier, and Greendale citizens were going all out for Halloween, putting out pumpkins on their porches along with spooky witches or other creatures of the night. While those decors were cute and classic, Sabrina always had a preference for scary decors like haunted houses and such. Even as a kid, her favorite houses to collect candies from were the one kids her age were terrified of.

Once they reached Dr. Cerberus's bookstore, Sabrina sighed and stopped in her tracks, unable to lie any longer. _Honesty was key in a relationship_, her aunt Hilda's voice reminded her. ''Nick.''

He glanced at the blonde half-witch, waiting expectantly.

''I-I'm not certain about this double date anymore...'' she admitted.

Nick furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why she had suddenly changed her mind. ''Why for? You sounded thrilled when you told me about it.''

''I was. But, I didn't realize until half an hour ago how weird the situation was. For me...and for you. For _everyone_.'' 

''Because of Farm Boy?'' 

''His name is _Harvey,'' _ Sabrina corrected, narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend, knowing fairly well that he was mistaking Harvey's name on purpose. ''And, kind of. But, I don't want you to think that I'm having regrets regarding Harvey or that I still have feelings for him because that's not the reason why I-''

''I'm _not_ thinking that,'' Nick assured her. ''I trust you, Sabrina.'' 

The corner of Sabrina's lips turned up. She was so used to Harvey getting suspicious of Nick after she had entered the Academy that it was a reflex - and a mistake - to assume the same of Nick. Cert, he wasn't a fan of Harvey - he proved it whenever he was purposely mistaking his name -, but he didn't feel threatened by him in any ways. 

''I think we're rushing things with this date. I like Roz's idea, but I don't think it's the right time, perhaps. I don't want to be so uncomfortable that I can't enjoy the movie, you know? The times we got dinner with them, Theo came along and I think it made me feel more at ease. I don't think I can handle Harvey sending glares at you all night.''

An amused chuckle left the dark haired one's lips. ''The second I waltzed into your life, he saw me as a menace. And, he was right, I mean...look at that charming smile.'' He flashed her a charming grin, making Sabrina bite back a smile. ''What he feared happened: I stole his girlfriend's heart. I'd be bitter at myself to.''

Sabrina gave him a warning look. ''I didn't engage into _anything_ with you until I broke up with Harvey,'' she reminded him. 

In the in Dark World, polygamous was common. Witches and warlocks didn't have any problems with seeing more than one person at the time. In the mortal world, it was called _cheating_. 

''I think you're thinking too much into it. You said it yourself: it's just a date. You can sit beside Rosalind at the movies and eat extra popcorn so we can fake a stomach ache for dinner.''

A faux-shocked gasp left her lips. ''Nicholas Scratch, are you implying that we lie to my best friend and ditch them after the movie?'' she asked with an arch to her eyebrow.

He shrugged. ''You're the one that said it.'' 

She crossed her arms over the chest and gave him a look as he grinned amusedly. 

Nick's face softened, back to seriousness. ''I don't care if we go to the double date or not. It's your choice.'' He reached out to gently caress her cheekbone, hoping to make her concerns go away. ''You know I'd never force you into doing something you don't want to? If you aren't ready for a double date with your friends, we can go home and watch scary movies together.''

She leaned into his touch but shook her head. She couldn't cancel at last minute because she realized something she should've had realized long before. ''I told Roz we'd come. So, we'll go. But, I might take you up on that offer. My aunts aren't home and Ambrose is out with Prudence...''

A smirk formed on his lips, humming, visualizing Sabrina's unspoken thoughts. ''Say no more, Spellman.'' 

.

''Finally, you're here!'' Roz exclaimed, seeing Sabrina and her beau coming their way.

She pulled the blonde into a rapid hug while Harvey straightened, seeing Nick.

''Nick.''

The latter nodded politely. ''Harry.''

''_Harvey_,'' the boy in the plaid shirt corrected, sounding slightly irritated.

Sabrina swatted Nick's chest and he smirked. ''Stop it...'' she whispered.

''The previews starts in less than five minutes, what took you two so long?'' Roz glanced between Sabrina and the warlock knowingly. ''Did you two-''

Nick didn't let her finish, saving Sabrina an awkward situation. ''We got stopped by Sabrina's aunt when passing in front of Dr. Cerberus's bookstore. Lovely woman, but she has a lot of conversation.''

''Yeah, you know how she is,'' Sabrina added, backing Nick's words.

Roz hummed. ''Well, let's get going. I saw a mass of people walking in the theater ten minutes ago. Hopefully there's some seats left for us all.'' 


End file.
